Problem: What is the value of ${\clubsuit}?$ $16\div{\clubsuit} = 8$ ${\clubsuit} = ~$
Answer: We can think of division as the following: $C{\text{total}} \div {\text{size of the groups}} ={\text{number of groups}}$ We have $C{16}$ total. When we have ${8}$ equal groups, what is the ${\text{size of the groups}}$ ? $C{16} \div{\clubsuit} = {8} $ $16$ $\clubsuit$ $\clubsuit$ $\clubsuit$ $\clubsuit$ $\clubsuit$ $\clubsuit$ $\clubsuit$ $\clubsuit$ $8 \text{ equal groups}$ ${8} \times {2} = C{16}$ There are ${2}$ in each group. $16$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $8 \text{ equal groups}$ $C{16} \div{2} = {8} $ ${\clubsuit} = 2$